


Simplicity

by bluesmrs



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i watch cartoons and i ship characters don’t you?, just soft lovemaking, this is probably D/S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: Gren is lucky they both love him.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, why not.  
> Did you see General Amaya?  
> Also I just like threesomes. And needy freckled bois under nice warriors and strong ladies.

The sounds Gren makes are delicious and Corvus feels just a little bit sorry that General will never hear them. He has already worked him open, just keeps lazily thrusting his fingers in and out of his body. 

‘Puh-lease,’ Gren stutters and tries to fuck himself harder on his fingers which earns him a slap on the left thigh. Gren keens and laughs and Corvus just nudges that spot inside him, presses gently with the pads of his fingers, and Gren chokes on whatever he wanted to say next. He is flushed hot and red and the freckles on his skin stand bright like stars. Corvus still hasn’t counted each and every one of them with his tongue. 

General walks in on them and smiles crookedly. She looks tired as she frees herself from her armour, pours a glass of wine and sits in front of them.

There’s something between Gren and Amaya that Corvus will never understand. They seem to read each other’s minds, they don’t even use words or gestures when they are like that: Gren spread on Corvus’ fingers or cock and Amaya looking at them both with adoration. It’s a scary emotion on her face, Corvus wants to slay an army of Moonshadow Elves alone just for that look.

Gren is touching him greedily, having had enough of foreplay and teasing, kisses him roughly, leaving marks and finally gets what he has wanted all along. He cries out softly, bites down on his fingers as Corvus enters his body. Corvus is done being gently so his moves are relentless and he doesn’t stop until he’s fully sheathed inside Gren’s tight heat.

Amaya moves closer as she still nurses her drink. Gren licks his lips and Amaya frowns, presses her fingers to his neck and signs ‘Breathe’.

Corvus curses. He hasn’t been paying attention and he knows Gren’s tendencies to forget basic needs when he is in _that_ state of mind. Gren nods frantically and releases a breath he hasn’t realised he was keeping. There are tears glistening on his cheeks and Corvus lowers himself to kiss them away. 

‘Uh-huh, you know better, Gren,’ Corvus slaps his hand away from his cock and pins both his wrists above his head.  
‘C-corv- n-no,’ Gren sobs and honest-to-gods pouts. Corvus presses his finger against the plush lips and Gren sucks around it, licks, gently bites and mewls, eyes already glassy and unfocused.  
‘You’re good,’ Corvus whispers and doesn’t stop moving until Gren is relaxed and pliant under him. It’s a beautiful sight to behold and it doesn’t happen that often. They usually don’t have that much time on their hands after all.

Amaya gently brushes Gren’s wet locks from his forehead and kisses his moans away. She makes a crude gesture Corvus likes so much seeing done with her hands and nods, forgetting she can’t see him. And wraps his hand around Gren’s cock, jerking him off fast and hard even though it has softened a bit. 

Gren’s coming with a short cry, fists his hand in Amaya’s undershirt and tightens around Corvus. He follows him with a grunt, not really in a mood to prolong anything, collapses on top of Gren and places a kiss onto his freckled shoulder. He feels Amaya caressing his neck and scratching his back which makes his hips stutter and Gren shivers under him from oversensitivity. 

As Corvus lifts his head, Amaya signs ‘Rest’ and tosses them a wet cloth. She will probably join them later because Gren loves to cuddle and she really can’t say no to him. Corvus chuckles. He can’t either, so he wipes them both, curles protectively around Gren, pressing against his back and rocks them both to sleep.


End file.
